


The Ethical Quandary of Oz's Love Life

by desicat



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, this is NOT okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desicat/pseuds/desicat
Summary: Ozpin isn't opposed to finding love in each life, its can be concerning after reincarnation. Even Ruby has to draw the line. Oneshot
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Ethical Quandary of Oz's Love Life

Ozpin was in the Emerald Forest, the wizard waited for Qrow who was enjoying his first flight. He really should have brought his mug of cocoa, this was going to be awhile. Instead he watched the light lattice through the leaves above.

Salem had somehow figured out how to hack into scrolls. Honestly it had surprised Ozpin, the woman had been positively stuck in the medieval times. With her stalwart refusal to leave her Grimm land castle, he assumed she would not even know what a scroll was let alone hack into its communications. That was neither here nor there, he now needed spies and the occasional carrier pigeon. Raven and Qrow happen to be receptive to this kind of transfiguration magic.

Ozpin spotted the bird who transformed back into Qrow. The young huntsman rolled roughly and was back on his feet. His usual messy hair, especially wild. His red eyes glittered, "Oz that was… amazing. And that is a shit word for it."

Oz smiled at the glee, for once Qrow was intoxicated with joy rather than what he usually was intoxicated on. "It is quite wondrous."

"Have you?"

"Flown? Alas no, that would require a mage that isn't myself. I doubt Salem would be so inclined to help."

"Oz you are missing out." Qrow grabbed him into a hug and started laughing. Oz hugged him back and chuckled. Magic was beautiful and he was glad he could share it with someone so appreciative.

Neither was quite sure when the hug changed, Qrow pulled his head back slightly and kissed the wizard. Ozpin took his time with the kiss, while it was not his first time with a man. It was certainly Qrows...Unless Team STRQ was even more complicated than Oz thought. It wasn't until Ozpin found himself on his back, he decided Qrow was far too handsome to wear this many clothes.

XX some years later XX

Qrow and Tai looked pale in Ozpin's office. Ozpin suspected the favor they would ask when he saw a 4 year old Ruby and 6 year old Yang in tow. The girls were reading one of many Ozpin's books on fairy tales.

Ozpin smiled, "Ruby is the spitting image of her mother."

Tai grinned, "She made an aluminum foil scythe the other day."

Qrow preened, "Oh yeah that's how we discovered Yang's semblance."

Ozpin chuckled, "And that is?"

Tai, "She catches on fire."

Ozpin, "Like father like daughter. So What can I do for you?"

Qrow quiet, "We want to look for Summer."

Ozpin furrowed his brows, "Qrow it's dangerous, but you know I won't stop you. Why ask my permission?"

Tai, "We want you to take care of the girls."

Ozpin's throat tightened, both of these men had lost a dear teammate and recovering her body to put it to rest would soothe some of their pain. He glanced at the children "You trust me?" he asked in disbelief.

Both Tai and Qrow raised a brow at each other. Tai, "Obviously, you're practically family." The blonde elbowed Qrow.

Qrow gripped Ozpin's thigh, "You've certainly watched kids before."

Oh countless times the various Oz's over the centuries had many families. He looked at the girls, Yang had fallen asleep but Ruby still tried to read to her big sister. The two girls were the picture of sweet. Ozpin knew without a doubt he would protect and guide them anyway he could. He smiled at Qrow and gave him a quick kiss on the scruffy cheek.

"Of course I'll take care of them."

Tai hummed, "Just don't throw them off a cliff!"

Ozpin, "I'll wait for a few years."

**XXXyears later in MistralXXX**

Qrow drank heavily in a bar. The room had a mildly pleasant spin. Experience told this is where one should stop, although since the love of his life died he hadn't followed said experience.

"'Nother drink" He gestured to the barkeep.

"Um, I'm supposed to tell you, I'd like my cane back?"

Qrow stared at his drink, what did the barkeep put in this. That voice sounded way too young, but only one person would ask that.

"Excuse me?" A small hand touched his forearm.

Qrow took a breath, a short boy with freckles. Qrow started laughing so hard he fell off his stool, and continued to laugh. The poor child was watched as his personal head ghost's boyfriend began to hyperventilate.

Head ghost, _well at least he isn't throwing up._

Finally the man calmed down, "Oz, you've convinced me to do some weird shit, I draw the line here." He ruffled the boy's hair, "I'll keep you safe though."

Head ghost Oz, _wouldn't have it any other way._

Oscar felt his chest tighten with affection.

Head ghost, _That isn't your feeling. I am sorry._

Oscar, "This is messed up."

Qrow nodded in agreement, they stumbled. Okay Qrow stumbled and Oscar followed, for someone so inebriated he seemed to know where he was going. Oscar couldn't but admire the muscled lines in the old scythe wielders back-

Ozpin, _Oh my god Oscar I am so sorry. I'm closing my eyes I swear!_

Oscar could feel his face heat and there was now humming in the back of his mind.

Finally they were at a house and Qrow told the kid to knock on the door.

Ozpin sighed, _The man I love is giggling and hiding in the bushes._

Oscar knocked and mumbled, "At least he isn't throwing up."

_I'd actually prefer that now._

A blonde man opened the door. "Uh can I help you?"

Oscar clasped his hands together, "Um yeah, Is there a Ruby Rose here?"

A scary red head with a combat skirt took an aggressive position and Oscar was pretty sure she took a knife from the ninja. Curtly she spoke, "Why?"

Qrow jumped from the bushes and playfully shoved the boy inside. Qrow giggled, "I found him!"

The drunkle stumbled inside the house and landed on the couch only to promptly slide onto the floor. He whispered ecstatically, "I found him."

Ruby stomped in, "What is going on! Can't a girl read her comics in peace!" she glanced at her uncle half on the floor. "Uncle did you get drunk again?"

Amused and giddy, "Maaaaaybe"

Oscar couldn't pull his gaze from the drunk's niece, she was the prettiest girl he ever saw. "Oh you have silver eyes."

Ruby brushed her hair back, "Who are you?"

_Boy, you are not having romantic thoughts with my lover's niece._

Oscar, flushed "My name is Oscar Pine."

Qrow softly, "Wait for it."

Oscar, "You might also know me as Professor Ozpin."

Qrow started laughing hysterically.

Ruby took it in stride with a grin and stuck out her hand. Oscar grasp it a little dumbstruck he was lost in those moon infused pools. Eventually Oscar remembered handshakes were supposed to end and he released her hand.

Qrow sitting up on the floor now glared at the boy, "Oz this isn't okay."

_I know! Oscar stop this!_

Oscar mentally pushed back, How am I to _stop having feelings for this beautiful woman?_

His elderly brain roommate, _She is a child!_

Oscar, _So am I!_

The stern voice in his head, _I has sex with her uncle_ _ **a lot**_ **.** _This is practically incest._

Oscar, _Cock blocker._

Ozpin, Who taught you that language! _I will turn this body around young man!_

Oscar, _And what doom humanity?_

The head ghost was finally silent, unable to find a retort. Ruby had smiled and had asked him a question.

Oscar stared at her mouth for a moment. "I'm sorry what? Ozpin was talking to me."

Ruby looked a little relieved, "I asked if you wanted some coffee." She giggled nervously.

Qrow in lighting speed sobered up glance between the two youngest in the room. "Oz don't make me kill you."

Oscar grumbled, "It's not weird."

_Trust me it is exceptionally weird, and horrifying. I will play for every sound her uncle makes just to make you stop._

Ruby, "What is happening?"

Jaune, "I think Oscar likes you."

The boy flushed so darkly that we might need to worry if there is enough blood in the rest of his body.

Ruby scowled, "He's pretty cute." Oscar grinned and Ruby continued, "But Ozpin was kind of like another uncle." Oscar's grin fell

_Thank you Ruby. Every single weapons magazine I ever bought for you was worth it._


End file.
